Talk:Hideki class
Photon torpedoes Greetings! StarTrek.com's article claims this ships is armed with "at least photon torpedoes", however, here it inlcudes only beam weapons in the ships arsenal. I can clearly recall the ship firing beam weapons, but I can never recall it firing torpedoes. Is StarTrek.com simply incorrect, or did the ship in fact fire a torpedo at some time? A side point might be; Do Cardassian ships even USE photon torpedoes? I can't think of an instance where they have fired anything that can conclusively be referred to as a torpedo. There was the purple weapon in TNG: Ensign Ro, but that look more pulse-like than torpedo-like to me. Rogue Vulcan 18:11, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Star Trek.com's articles take a few liberties, I think. They have a lot of guesswork and supposition that is not supported by any canon evidence. I also do not recall them ever firing torpedoes.--31dot 18:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::but StarTrek.com is a permitted resource, so it can be noted in the background. Cardassians have been known to use at least plasma (the orbital weapon platforms) and quantum torpedoes, and matter/antimatter warheads (the dreadnought) that is what a photon torpedo basicly is too (in a smaller scale) so it's not totally unimaginable that some of their ships might have photorp launchers. --Pseudohuman 18:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hideki in VOY: Collective I was watching today on youTube, noticed that when the Delta Flyer was seen in the Borg shuttle bay, one of the alien vessels mentioned can be seen below it. Though the quality was low, the vessel appeared to be a Hideki class Cardassian vessel (or at least the CGI model of it). Can anyone with the DVD confirm? Thanks. --- Jaz 05:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Approximately when was the scene? — Morder 06:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe a third of the way into the episode. It's when Harry regains consciousness aboard the Delta Flyer. --- Jaz 06:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :While Harry is looking through the window or the scene where it zooms out? — Morder 06:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, found what you're talking about - it does have the same shape...but I couldn't tell you. — Morder 06:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Morder, can you upload a cap? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :File:Borg cube hanger bay.jpg was already going to :) — Morder 06:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Morder :-) ::Definitely been modified from the original, the wings don't swing back into points, for example. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :And big circular holes in the front. Though I can see why the initial thought. Not really sure it's a ship though I'd bet that it is. — Morder 06:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) My guess is that they intended it to be an unknown alien, but figured it would be a short, dark shot, so they re-used the Hideki with some minor mods. Anyway, its speculative inconclusive, so I'm not going to make any page edits based on it. Thanks for you help team. --- Jaz 07:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Enough evidence of two shiptypes? If the Hideki-class is considered the Cardassian equivalent to the Starfleet Danube-class runabout, is it not more plausible they simply also used it as an auxiliary craft as well, and called them shuttles when in that role? is there enough evidence that the Cardassian shuttle which is a ship that looks identical and is capable of high warp as well, isn't the same ship. --Pseudohuman 23:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i spoke before thuroughly reviewing the episodes, it is clear from "Tacking into the wind" that in comparison to a Jem'Hadar fighter the shuttle is only aroun 10-20 meters long and from "Sacrifice of Angels" that these ships are easily more than a 100 meters long. But, I hope this helps if someone else wonders about the same thing at some point. --Pseudohuman 23:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Apparently the articles were just merged. i'm not sure i agree with the merge, based on the visual evidence that one ship is ten times larger than the other... --Pseudohuman 13:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :The same argument could be made for the Klingon Bird-of-Prey seen in , or several birds-of-prey seen in TNG episodes, if were just going with scaling on screen. The use of the same model in the same season without alterations makes for a good argument that they were the same class. Sennim made just that point at below, and there was nothing to say that they were intended to be different, so, merged. - 13:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cardassian shuttle Why are these considered different? - 23:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good question. Even this article says they look the same. --31dot 23:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I support a merge, I've often asked myself the same question...The fact that the same frame is used for different roles, doesn't necessarily means it's a different class of vessel altogether, despite the fact that the craft is identified as a "shuttle", which is a generic term, not a specific one as is also stated in the article (bginfo needs to be updated anyway, it's a Jim Martin design and a Tony Meininger build). I've just recently saw a documentary wherein a "Spitfire" was used as an unarmed reconnaissance plane, so it has real world parallels; We even have in-universe examples amongst others in the form of the which was used as science vessel, supply vessel and fighting vessel or the Federation attack fighter which was also used as trainer...Sennim 08:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::On another talk page, it has been noted that there is a size difference between the two.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::True, but as far as I can ascertain, this is only inferred, not stated, as Pseudohuman himself admits (the length of the Jem'Hadar fighter itself isn't even firmly established, ranging from 69 mtrs to 150 mtrs.)...The model itself has not been altered, neither physically or digitally, to support a size difference (as with for example the Kazon Raider)...As is discussed on numerous occasions, sometimes ad nauseum, on the Drexfiles, size differences for even clearly established ship types and classes are a constant bone of contention and mostly differences had a very down-to-earth rationale as Effects Supervisors of the day sized them in post-production according to their likings, especially in the CGI-age...Furthermore if we look at the talkpage of the Maquis raider it has until now been decided to disregard its fighter configuration and raider configuration and consider it as one class, though personally I think a much stronger case can made to have it considered as two different types...Sennim 10:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::support, I don't see any reason for them to be different. -- OvBacon(Talk) 22:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC)